


Let Me Call You Mine (So You Can Call Me Yours)

by winterlovestory



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterlovestory/pseuds/winterlovestory
Summary: in which actor choi soobin had to keep his relationship with idol choi yeonjun under the radar. but however yeonjun’s jealousy could get in the way sometimes.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 158





	Let Me Call You Mine (So You Can Call Me Yours)

  
  


It was nearly two in the morning. Soobin stumbled upon his own shoe laces; too tired after doing some filming and too giddy with the whole thing that happened lately. Life was good. Everything was according to plan. He wanted to do this so badly. He already waited long enough. So, it could be said that he was pretty much busy—but happy. He was so damn happy to get casted. He really adored the director’s works and he still couldn’t believe that he was working with the said man right now. 

Soobin entered the passcode of his apartment—the new one. It was one of his best achievements; buying a new house for himself so he could live better. Before he could reach his bedroom, his cell phone was ringing. Soobin grumbled; who would have called at this ungodly hour. 

Once he saw the caller ID, Soobin couldn’t help but to stop his track. A warm smile crept up onto his face slowly. He answered the call with a little irregular thumps inside his chest. 

_“Why?”_

Soobin snorted because the guy didn’t even greet him properly. And from the voice itself, Soobin could feel that he was sulking. 

“Well, hello to you too.”

He could hear Yeonjun’s low grumble and it did make him chuckle. He wasn’t going to deal with a big baby, was he?

_“I’m in my pajamas right now. My head still hurts. I can’t breathe properly. And I’m still scrolling twitter.”_

Yeonjun had a cold for the past few days. It couldn’t be helped though; with the tight schedules and this kind of weather. It has been two days since they had contacted each other. 

“So, isn’t it perfect time to have a beauty sleep now, _hyung_? Why are you still playing with your phone anyway?”

_“You haven’t answered my question.”_

Soobin rolled his eyes. This was gonna be one of those days—the baby boy being an actual big baby. 

“Which one, _honey_?”

There was a pregnant silence for a moment. Soobin knew perfectly how that pet name affected Yeonjun. It could be counted with fingers how many times Soobin was willing to use pet names for each other. He was not a romantic guy. Those pet names sometimes sounded so silly. Meanwhile, Yeonjun had to pamper him with hundreds of cute names in any chances; on a daily basis. 

_“The exhibition.”_

Yeonjun’s voice sounded hoarse. Soobin started to worry now because he really didn’t have any chance to visit Yeonjun; to make sure the older was fine. 

“What about it?”

He could hear Yeonjun’s sigh from another line. Soobin still didn’t get why it was such a problem though. He went to this art exhibition yesterday—it was a good one. Soobin didn’t understand much about art painting but it was some good experience, he might add.

_“Why didn't you ask me first? Why has it always been Seokjin hyung? Why? Aren’t I your boyfriend?”_

  
  


Soobin had to suppress his laugh. He could imagine how sulky his boyfriend was right now; with that cute pout and puppy eyes. Yeonjun was indeed a baby. A big baby boy.

“You were sick, that was why.”

_“But still! At least ask me first? You didn’t even contact me.”_

_“And it was Seokjin hyung. Always him.”_

It was time for Soobin to heave a sigh. Like a countless times before, Yeonjun and his jealousy. It was cute but sometimes troublesome. And this time, it was gonna be one of those long talks. Honestly, Soobin was dead tired right now. He wanted to lay down on his fluffy bed and passed out. But, he also missed Yeonjun. He missed hearing his boyfriend’s voice. He had to admit that this was quite difficult to handle at first. Having a kind of long distance relationship was something new for him. They might not be separated that far by distance but with how hectic their own schedules; it was almost the same case. Communication was one of those important things they needed to keep up. Both of them tried their best to always stay in contact. But for these past few days, life was so damn busy they needed to put aside their personal matters for awhile. Yeonjun wasn’t the type that called Soobin all the time but he always made sure they were always having deep and meaningful conversation in every possible chance. Soobin was no different. He might act like he didn’t care about trivial things; but he did care. But sometimes it was all about time. Lately, it felt like twenty four seven wasn’t enough. Too many things to do but too little time. 

  
  


“You know what Seokjin _hyung_ is to me.”

Soobin decided to sit down on his couch. This would be a long talk anyway. He took off his coat and tried to get comfortable while listening to Yeonjun’s rant. 

_“To be honest, sometimes I feel like I don’t matter. You always choose everyone but me. It feels like I’m not enough for you. Or I’m not capable enough for you to be someone you can count on. Am I right, Soobin-ah?”_

Yeonjun sounded so tired. He even sniffed a couple of times it made Soobin want to hug him. Yeonjun was rarely sick and when he was he would be super clingy like glue. The fact that Soobin couldn’t be there for him to hug was maddening. And with Yeonjun’s voice of concern just now, Soobin felt guilty. Yeonjun did matter for him. He really cared about Yeonjun so much that sometimes he was even amazed at himself how could he fall in love deeply like this. Soobin would like to protect Yeonjun at all cost because he was precious and someone was so dear to him. He was one of those people he would cherish the most his whole life. Hearing Yeonjun’s outburst right now somehow made his heart ache. He loved Yeonjun but maybe he couldn’t show it properly. 

“It’s not like that. How could you think of something— something so absurd,” Soobin answered softly.

  
  


_“But that’s how I feel right now. Am I not mature enough for you? You always call me a kid. Am I only a kid to you? Well if you compare me to him, I guess—that is.”_

  
  


It was true that Soobin sometimes treated Yeonjun like a kid. He couldn’t help it though. Yeonjun might be one year older than him but sometimes ages didn’t matter because most of the time Yeonjun would like to act like a little kid; being clingy and throwing tantrums. But that didn’t mean Soobin didn’t take Yeonjun seriously in any aspect of life. He valued Yeonjun as someone he truly desired and loved. Yeonjun was the person that Soobin believed he could be _the one_ for his future. Someone he could call his _home_ someday. If it wasn’t like that then Soobin wouldn’t want to be in this relationship in the first place. 

_“You know what. I’m so exhausted right now. My head so fucking hurts. And my throat–”_

The violent cough was heard clearly from the other side of the line. Yeonjun was in coughing fit and Soobin was beyond worried. 

“Hey _honey,_ are you okay? Have you taken your medicine?”

If Soobin could, he would drive to Yeonjun’s apartment right now. But that was highly impossible because one; it was almost 3 in the morning now, two; Yeonjun’s manager would go berserk if he suddenly showed up there, and three; Soobin was a coward. 

And when the cough subsided, he could hear Yeonjun’s hoarse voice again, _“I can’t talk to you right now. I’m hanging up. Sorry, baby.”_

  
  


Yeonjun had never been the one who hung up. And now he did. Soobin felt hurted and conflicted. He paused for a moment; looking at his cellphone. He was kind of mad at Yeonjun now. How could he confront Soobin like this? And then left him without a proper closure. He guessed the tiredness has taken a toll on him. He heaved a deep sigh and decided to let everything as it was. Hopefully, he could think more clearly tomorrow; and so did Yeonjun . 

  
  


**

A week has passed without him realizing. Time flew so fast it scared him a little. Soobin and Yeonjun hadn’t talked again after that. Not even a single message. Good thing was that tight schedules made everything less painful. At least, when Soobin was busy, he wouldn’t think so much about his last querrell with Yeonjun. He wasn’t sure if this was actually a good sign or bad one because it seemed like both of them decided to run from the problem and wished time would heal everything and they would be okay again. 

  
  


Soobin had texted Beomgyu. It was always him because he was one of his closest friends who knew about him and Yeonjun’s history. So, it was easy to talk about it with him and he was also comforting. Beomgyu said Soobin was stubborn and told him to act like a man. Apparently, Beomgyu thought Soobin and Yeonjun were acting like kids. The problem wouldn’t be solved by itself. They needed to cool their heads off and talk. A serious talk because this was definitely not the first time it happened. 

On his way home, Soobin thought a lot about what Beomgyu said. He recalled those days of when and how he got together with Yeonjun. Such precious memories. Soobin never had a serious relationship before. That was why he got a little awkward here and there. But in all seriousness, he really wanted to make this work because Yeonjun was a good guy—a really good guy that Soobin would like to keep for himself; forever. 

  
  


He never expected that he would find the guy that currently occupied his mind right now. Yeonjun was there; standing outside his apartment door. He wore thick black padding. A maroon cap was adorning his head. Black mask was covering half of his gorgeous face. Soobin was surprised. 

“Hi.”

One word from Yeonjun and Soobin felt shiver run down through his spine. It felt like he hadn’t seen his face for a long time. At this moment, he realized that he missed Yeonjun so much. Soobin was standing there; awestruck. 

Yeonjun had to clear his throat and spoke again because Soobin seemed unresponsive right now. “Will you let me in?” 

Soobin woke up from his reverie and ended their stare contest. He let Yeonjun in. He wondered why Yeonjun was here and his manager didn’t tell him anything about it. He just hoped there were no paparazzi outside. He believed Yeonjun wasn’t stupid enough to risk it all. 

The atmosphere inside was warmer. It calmed Soobin’s nerves. Honestly, he wasn’t quite ready to meet Yeonjun now and didn’t know how to start a conversation without triggering Yeonjun.

Thanks to the universe, Yeonjun decided to be the one in lead again. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you beforehand that I will come today.” 

They were standing in the middle of Soobin’s living room. Both were facing each other. Yeonjun chewed his bottom lip. He looked nervous with the way he kept both hands inside his pockets and eyes didn’t leave the floor. 

Soobin dared himself to stroke Yeonjun’s cheek softly. “How are you feeling? Have you recovered yet?”

Yeonjun leaned in to the touch. He closed his eyes and let Soobin continue with the caressing. “I’m fine now. The cold has gone. I eat a lot.”

Soobin smiled upon hearing Yeonjun’s answer. He regretted himself for not being able to be by his side when he was sick. But he was glad that Yeonjun managed to recover and he looked pretty fine now. 

“I’m sorry about the last time _._ I didn’t know what I was thinking at that time.”

Yeonjun brought Soobin into his arms now. Hugging him a little bit too tight. Sniffing his scent—his favorite one; because he missed Soobin so much. Soobin wrapped his arms around Yeonjun’s warm body. It has been awhile he embraced this warmth. He sighed and felt content. Yeonjun rubbed his hands on Soobin’s back gently. Such a comforting gesture he liked to make. It was funny how easily they could be in this position now. Remembering that they had arguments before. 

Soobin tightened his hug so he could feel more of Yeonjun. They stayed like that for a moment. 

“I just hate myself for not being able to hold you like this outside. I hate it when I have to pretend that we are nothing. I guess that’s why I’m always jealous.”

“—I cannot tell the world who you really belong to.”

  
  


Soobin might want to cry. Yeonjun always spoke his feelings blatantly like this. Yeonjun always showed how much he valued Soobin as a partner and that was one of thousand reasons why Soobin fell for him. 

Soobin circled his arms around Yeonjun’s neck. Making Yeonjun look straight into his eyes. With a warm smile on his face, Soobin said, “But right here, right now, I can call you mine,” he paused a second

  
  


“—and you can call me yours.” he whispered right through Yeonjun’s ear; so softly yet alluring.

Both foreheads were pressed against each other. Yeonjun kept staring at Soobin’s beautiful orbs. The ones that were so captivating. It felt like Yeonjun could be drawn into that abyss. 

“Will you stay the night?”

Soobin’s question made Yeonjun’s heart skip some beats. It was like falling in love all over again. The feeling was pretty much the same. Yeonjun felt giddy and his chest was thumping so bad. He planted a long kiss on Soobin’s cheek. 

“I have a recording at nine tomorrow morning.”

Yeonjun really, _really,_ wanted to stay. 

“Hmm, okay.”

Soobin was pouting. His fingers were playing on Yeonjun’s front padding. Eyes never leaving each other. Yeonjun always thought that he was strong enough but the fact was he always lost and surrendered when it came to Soobin. 

Yeonjun leaned in closer until his lips touched Soobin’s. A gentle and sweet kiss with heart fluttering in between. They kissed twice; thrice. Soobin pulled away first and sent the most beautiful smile towards Yeonjun. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


A call was made later and Yeonjun promised his manager to be back at five in the morning. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading~


End file.
